


Cassie Blofis, Kickass Mortal

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Cassie Blofis had always wanted to be a demigod. Her older brother and his friends were, and it just seemed so awesome. Defeating monsters, having cool powers, and saving the world? Sign her up! The problem is, Cassie didn't think of the consequences that demigods face until it was too late. Now she's been thrown into a quest with two demigods, a sword she doesn't know how to use, and one power: her knowledge of Greek mythology. She is so, so, so screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Internet: REMEMBER THAT SALLY IS PREGNANT AND THAT PERCY IS GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!  
> My fanfic writing ass: fUCK
> 
> Also. This chapter is short bc I wrote it in like an hour and I wanted to get it out before my plot bunny died. I promise I'll try to get it to pick up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone at Goode Middle School knew to be nice to Cassie Blofis.

That wasn’t the hardest thing to do. She was, after all, a pretty nice girl. She was also a very pretty girl, with her long and wavy dirty blonde hair, and her big blue eyes. Cassie was always willing to help out another classmate, whether it be with English homework or a prank, and people liked her well enough. There was just something…off about her. People weren’t outright rude to her, because that was a death sentence, but they  _ did _ whisper. That’s all they were brave enough to do. Why?

Cassie’s older brother, along with all of his friends.

The entire school had heard about the troublemaker Percy Jackson from stories passed down from Goode High, and that alone made them wary. What scared the kids, however, was what they had seen. A boy named Jack had punched Cassie in the first grade because she called him out for bullying her friend. Unfortunately for him, Jack did it right in front of Percy and his equally scary girlfriend (now wife). As soon as Cassie stumbled from the hit to her face, Percy Jackson’s entire demeanor changed. His easygoing smile turned into a scowl, his eyes darkened, and his aura seemed to scream  _ RUN. _ Percy had marched right over to Jack, and had promised him that if he ever hurt Cassie again, he’d face consequences. The only thing that snapped Percy out of it were the tears trailing down Cassie’s cheeks.

Jack had peed his pants, but he still denied it.

Now in the seventh grade, Cassie was still kind of weird. She talked to people that weren’t there, made up stories about teachers that never taught at Goode, and would correct the teacher during history.

“Actually, Mrs. Green, Hera isn’t—I mean,  _ wasn’t _ very nice.” Cassie piped up, and the class tried not to groan.

“And how would you know that, Cassandra?” The teacher sighed, and Cassie glared at the use of her full name.

“She made Hercules kill his entire family, she would curse anyone who  _ dared _ to look at her husband, and Annabeth hates her, so she must be the worst.” Thunder rumbled outside, and Cassie bit her lip nervously, which made the class look at her in confusion.

“Cassie,” Mrs. Green started, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Hera isn’t real. None of these gods and goddesses are real. That’s why it’s called mythology.”

Cassie flushed as everyone laughed.

“I—I  _ know _ that, but you should at least teach the stories properly!” She retorted, tucking her hair behind her ear. Mrs. Green glared at her.

“Out. Go to the office, tell them that you decided to talk back.  _ Again.” _

A scowl marred Cassie’s face, and her hands twitched. Grabbing her bag with a huff, she left the room.

* * *

 

“Mom!”

Sally Jackson walked into the office, and smiled sweetly at her daughter’s greeting.

“Hello Cassie!” She laughed, hugging Cassie tightly. A throat cleared, and Mrs. Jackson and Cassie turned to see the principal waiting.

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Jackson.” He said, and Sally shook his hand.

“What’s happened this time?” She asked, but her eyes betrayed her serious demeanor; they were sparkling with mirth.

“Cassandra has been talking back in class again,” Mr. Archen started, only to be cut off by Cassie.

“I wasn’t talking back though, I was just correcting Mrs. Green! And it’s Cassie,  _ not _ Cassandra!” She said, crossing her arms and glaring slightly.

Sally sighed.

“Sweetheart, we talked about that.” She said quietly, and Cassie’s scowl turned into a pout.

“Sorry mom.” Cassie muttered, and Sally ruffled her hair softly.

“I’ll make sure to talk about this again. Thank you.” Cassie’s mom said, grabbed her daughter’s hand, and walked out of the office, ignoring the principal’s protests.

“Am I in trouble?” Cassie asked timidly, and her mom laughed.

“Of course not, I don’t like Mrs. Green either.” She replied, and Cassie started laughing too.

“Now, guess who’s home for the weekend?” Sally whispered dramatically as they got into the car. Cassie’s eyes widened.

“Percy?” She asked with a smile, and when her mom nodded, she shouted happily.

Finally, after a few weeks, she’d be seeing her big brother and his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: the-liberal-mermaid


End file.
